


The Wizards' Guild

by Serriya (Keolah)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Magic, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-01-01
Updated: 1995-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards in distant lands meet each other for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizards' Guild

The golden dawning of the sun Yallia was greeted by the unceremonious clanging of the blacksmith. It was a day like any other, seeming at first glance indistinguishable. It could have been centuries, or millennia, since first the people set eyes upon that glowing sphere and named her Yallia. As yet, no calendar had been created. No need arose to mark the passing of the years and turning of the sun and moons and stars. Death was almost unheard of among the people of the land called Zarhanna. Those old enough to remember first waking from the caverns of the earth and looking upon Yallia still lived to tell of it, so why record it? Stories were told for pleasure rather than information. An event had yet to occur that could cause true excitement among the elven people, the Zartahni, besides the local baker announcing fresh bread, of course. 

That paradise land, content in what it had, needing nothing new, was also the home of a growing trade of magic. Magic had always existed upon Lezaria. The world itself was born of magic. Thus the elves, being greatly attuned to magic, were the world's first wizards. Nearly all Elves shared a part of the magic, though the true mages were gifted with much more than the usual share. 

It was in a village called Rivertree, and wherever it may have stood is now lost, as the village fell to ruin millennia ago and was since covered with the forest that is now known as Rimmie Wood. Some say that the great city of Rimmie was built upon the ruins of that place, while others argue that it was further north. Wherever the precise location, Rivertree was but a tiny village bearing the future of the world.

Within Rivertree dwelled the old sorcerer Kemey and his beautiful daughter Revina, herself also a mage. Though age was nonsense to the Elves, all of them in maturity could seem however old they wished. Kemey, among others, preferred the look of ancient wisdom. 

The mages of the lands, Kemey and Revina included, were driven by an insatiable curiosity to learn more about their art. Even as a farmer may seek better methods for planting and harvesting, or a weaver new dyes, the mages sought new kinds of magic. Only the creations of the ages marked the passing of time.

Now one of the newest discoveries among those powerful in magic was the crystal that allowed any who beheld it to speak with any who beheld another, now matter the distance. Thus one day, as Revina was bored and fiddling around with her Sight-Crystal, she directed her gaze farther than ever before.

"Crystal shimmer in my hand, crystal bright and crystal true, show me now a distant land, underneath these skies of blue."

Then the Sight-Crysal clouded, and swirled. When the mist had cleared, Revina saw a place unlike any she had ever seen before. There stood two people arguing over a bubbling kettle in a language she had never heard before. When they saw that their crystal was glowing, one picked it up and babbled into it in that strange, melodious language. Revina said, "Can you understand me? Please say so if you can. I will keep speaking until the crystals adapt to the languages." She repeated variations on that until she understood what the others were saying.

"Who are you? Where are you? We are Korenomanthidalt and Salsetatiretnon of Sheenvale in Albrynnia." The Sight-Crystal translated Albrynnia as "The Created Land of Stone and Humans that is Ours." The others seemed to have no meaning.

"I am Revina, in the village of Rivertree, on Zarhanna."

"I have never heard of Zarhanna," stated Salsetatiretnon.

"Where does it lie?" asked Korenomanthidalt.

Revina pondered this, for she knew not where her land lay in relation to Albrynnia. Then she replied, "The Blue Star can be seen in our southern skies at midsummer only."

"Great bubbling potions! That far!" exclaimed Salset.

"The Blue Star is visible only in the extreme north," explained Koren. "The mountains just north of here block our immediate view of it."

"Have you ever had contact with people on other continents?" wondered Revina.

"Never. Not once," proclaimed Salset without hesitation.

"We never knew there were other continents," added Koren.

"Have you?" asked Salset.

"Had contact? No, but Zarhanna is very large. It takes the stars six hours to cross from the southern point of Mithim to its mate of Noraley."

"It takes them two hours to cross from Sandshore to Retsoves Point," noted Koren. "How wide, then, is your land?"

"And have you contacted any other races?" added Salset.

"Zarhanna is nearly as wide as it is long, but there are many large gulfs and lakes like the Great Bird Lake. As for races, many are indigeonous to Zarhanna, like the elves, to which I belong, and gnomes, nymphs, dragons, zephyli, rocs, and trolls," tallied Revina.

"There are dragons on Albrynnia, as with nymphs. My race is called human," answered Koren.

"I have never heard of these elves, or gnomes, zephyli, rocs, and trolls," commented Salset.

"Someone ought to get some stories about them," suggested his companion.

"I could certainly provide you with many, so that Humans as well could have knowledge of Zarhanna," replied the elf.

"If your land exists, surely others must exist." suggested Salset. "We only have six or eight hours of star-spin accounted for--depending on whether and how our lands may overlap longitudally--and so there are sixteen to eighteen hours unaccounted for. On some of these lands there may be others."

"I could try to reach another place with my Sight-Crystal," suggested Revina.

"We'll be sure to do likewise," assured Koren. "Now, back to the potion." He reached for something in a green bottle and took a handful of blue dust. "We need more kizinmathisk and rolonthilrish."

The image faded and the light of the crystal diminished.


End file.
